Illuminated decorative signs are well known but have in the past been physically quite large in three dimensions. Such signs are expensive to produce and transport, and by their nature require a considerable floor space for stocking by retailers and storage by householders between seasons, and for these reasons have not proved to be popular items in commerce.
Certain areas of signs will have a greater interest than other areas. It is therefor desirable to provide an easy and economic manner of highlighting a plurality of different areas which may be spaced apart over the sign, or which may be grouped together, or combinations thereof.
It is required to provide means for replacing lamps within the illuminated signs. In the more economic signs of the prior art, it is necessary that they be substantially disassembled in order to replace lamps or to carry out other maintenance. In more expensive signs which are of a more permanent nature it is known to provide access openings that may be removed. In either case it is usually required to use tools for this purpose.
A further problem with signs relates to their erection. The signs contemplated herein are very light, and have a large surface area. Where used outdoors in an exposed located it is desirable that they be well secured. Since many such signs will be used as Christmas decorations and may be erected when ground surfaces are frozen, it is desirable that the erection means facilitates such manner of use.
A still further problem relates to the packaging of the lamps together with the sign for shipping purposes, as the lamps are normally required to be inserted into the sign by the user.
It is an object of this invention to provide illuminated signs that are economic to produce, attractive in appearance and which may be large in two dimensions but which may be small in the third dimension.
It is another object of this invention to provide signs in which selected portions thereof may be highlighted by illumination from within.
It is a further object of this invention to provide illuminated signs that give access to the interior thereof without the use of tools and/or expensive structural additions to the sign.
It is a further object of the invention to provide illuminated signs that are easily erected from a ground surface.